What's The True
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Tuhan! Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Semuanya kacau. Kacau sekali. Hanya ada satu hal.. sebagai jalan keluar. Jika saja aku diberi keberanian sebelum ini, bisakah aku melakukannya? /friendship/Romance/General/Gaje/typo/ShikaNaruSaku/Oneshoot/EveneChallenge-FNI-Friendship


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"What's The True"**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan tokoh lainnya dalam fic ini adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Hyuugadevit-Cherry tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dari fic ini. Fic ' ** _What's The True_ '** hanyalah sebuah kisah fiktif.

Story © Hyuugadevit—Cherry

[Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sumarry:**

 _Tuhan! Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Semuanya kacau. Kacau sekali. Hanya ada satu hal.. sebagai jalan keluar. Jika saja aku diberi keberanian sebelum ini, bisakah aku melakukannya?_ /ShikaNaruSaku/Oneshoot/EveneChallenge-FNI-Friendship.

* * *

 **Warning:**

Au, gaje, garing, typo (s), OOC, plotrush, Friendship, Romance, Drama, General, etc.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Even_Challenge_FNI_Friendship**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kedua bola mata sekelam malam milik Nara Shikamaru merasa akrab melihat kedua orang di depannya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja satu hal terlintas dalam benaknya melihat keduanya. Bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sangat membenci Haruno Sakura! Adalah fakta yang tertanam dalam pikiran gadis itu selama ini.

 _Oh_ , semua ini tidak akan terjadi, jika saja ia─ Nara Shikamaru tidak pernah tergiur dengan sesuatu hal yang berbau _'b_ _aru_ '. Andai saja ia tidak jahil terhadap salah satu sahabat baiknya Haruno Sakura yang sangat menyukai suatu hal yang _menantang_. Tapi Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang terkenal lincah dan menyukai hal tersebut, hingga Shikamaru merasa perlu memberikan pelajaran agar sahabatnya itu jera.

Bagaimanapun, Shikamaru tetap merasa bersalah atas tindakan yang menurutnya di luar batas. Karena dalam beberapa hal, Shikamaru tahu bahwa Sakura selalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk tindakan bodohnya. Terutama menjadikan seseorang merasa tersakiti demi memuaskan perasaannya ' _memenangkan tantangan_ _.'_

Dan, itu semua karena permainan yang dibuat olehnya.

Mengingat itu, Shikamaru mengumam, " _Tuhan! Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?_ _Dulu aku m_ _em_ _b_ _ua_ _t_ _nya kacau. Kacau sekali. Hanya ada satu hal s_ _ebagai jalan keluar. Jika saja aku diberi keberanian sebelum ini, bisakah aku melakukannya?_ _" Lalu,_ _Shikamaru terbuai dalam lamunannya ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pilihlah salah satu gambar yang kau sukai, maka kau akan mendapat tantangan!" Ujar Shikamaru sambil meletakkan beberapa kartu bergambar hewan-hewan lucu di meja.

Gadis cantik berhelaian merah muda di hadapannya mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Namun, ketika melihat Shikamaru tidak hanya memberikan beberapa gambar — yang mana diiringi suatu kalimat yang berhubungan dengan tantangan— Haruno Sakura tersenyum sumeringah. _Sial_! Ia menyukai ini, sebuah tantangan dan mencoba hal baru.

"Akan aku pilih," balasnya menggebu. Dilihatnya satu-persatu dari gambar tersebut. Kucing, anjing, kelinci, bebek, ayam dan sapi. "Aku pilih itik!" Serunya sambil tertawa renyah. Bangga akan pilihannya. Dengan begitu, jika ini adalah jebakan Shikamaru tentunya Sakura akan selamat. Karena, itik tidak ada dalam daftar gambar tersebut.

Bodohnya, Haruno Sakura tidak melihat Shikamaru balas tersenyum yang lebih terlihat seringai tajam. Dengan gaya sok malas tapi menjatuhkan─ Shikamaru menyerahkan kartu ayam pada sahabat merah mudanya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sahabatnya itu. Perlahan, gadis yang akrab dengan nama bunga kebanggan Jepang itu membuka kartu tersebut dan membaca tantangan yang ada di dalamnya. Kedua _emerlad_ nya yang menyejukkan itu membelalak─ tak percaya akan jebakan maut sahabatnya.

 _'Ini gila! Shikamaru no baka!'_ jerit Sakura dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto membereskan beberapa bola basket yang baru saja digunakan latihan bersama teman-teman lainnya. Tepat setelah bola terakhir dimasukkannya ke dalam box besi khusus penyimpanan bola— dilihatnya sahabat sejak kecilnya tengah berdiri di daun pintu dengan wajah yang sulit didefinisikan.

Melihat gadis itu, senyum kekanakkan nampak di wajahnya yang sedikit kecoklatan, yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. _Ia menarik, sunggu_ _h!_

"Sakura- _chan_ ," sapanya ceria, "menungguku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kaku, lalu mengangguk. Kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kedua tangannya bertautan, saling meremas satu sama lain. "Ya?" balasnya tidak yakin.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, heran akan sikap sahabatnya, "Sakura- _chan_?" panggilnya dengan nada tanya.

Tidak bisa ditunda lagi! Bagi Sakura, ia harus melakukannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Haruno Sakura berteriak di depan muka, "Naruto! Maafkan kelemahanku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit untuk hidup!"

" _Ha?_ "

"Maaf Naruto.. sepertinya aku memiliki perasaan terhadapmu!" Ungkapnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Wajah gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu terlihat merona hebat, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia malu, _sangat malu_!

Tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan gadis cantik di hadapannya, kedua bola mata sebiru langit itu membelalak. Wajahnya yang kecoklatan tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Sa-Sakura- _chan,"_ Naruto terbata, tak lupa senyum kaku menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau— serius?"

Sakura masih diam dengan wajah tertunduk. _Ah_ , mungkin seorang gadis yang mengungkapkan perasaannya merasa malu. Itu jelas sekali. Terlebih Haruno Sakura gadis dengan segudang egonya dan keras kepala. _Uhh_ ~ harga dirinya pasti sangat terluka. "Sebenarnya," mulai Naruto dengan nada agak malu-malu, "Aku juga menyukai Sakura- _chan_.. meskipun hanya sedikit. _Eheheh ..._ _"_

 _Emerlad_ itu membelalak. Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Satu tinju didaratkannya di pintu menyebabkan bunyi bedebum keras membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya kaget. Termasuk Uzumaki Naruto.

Diangkatnya perlahan wajahnya yang ayu, dengan wajah terluka ia berbisik, "Itu semua bohong!" bisikan dengan nada kesal itu masih dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Naruto. Dengan itu ia meninggalkan pemuda Uzumaki yang kini memandangnya terluka. "Sakura- _chan_ ," lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Aku pilih Itik! Karena Itik tidak ada, jadi aku selamat. Hehe.."_

 _"Tidak, kau memilih jenis ayam Sakura!"_

 _Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia menatap Shikamaru sungguh-sungguh, "Apa tantangannya?"_

 _Ia menguap bosan, namun perasaan puas itu tak dapat ditutupinya. "Tantangannya adalah prank lagu pada orang yang membereskan bola-bola setelah latihan basket!"_

 _Lalu, waktu berputar begitu saja. Dalam hati Sakura ketar-ketir. Siapakah 'korbannya' di antara sekian banyak orang_ _?_

 _Tak lama,_ _si korban pun datang! Ia_ _adalah..._

 _"Itu Naruto!" serunya spontan. Matanya melotot menatap Shikamaru. "Oh, tidak Shika_ _.._ _. ini_ _... "_

 _"Tidak ada kata tidak, Sakura!" Shikamaru menyeringai iblis. Lakukan dengan cepat, aku mulai bosan!"_

" _Sial! Aku me_ _nci_ _…_ _kau_ _sungguh-sungguh_ _?" Sakura berteriak di depan wajah. Namun Shikamaru terlalu masa bodoh._

' _Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Aku mengacaukannya!_ _'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto adalah pemuda yang ceria. Semua orang tahu sifat pemuda ini. Namun, entah karena apa.. sifatnya yang ceria menghilang beberapa hari ini. Ia menjadi pendiam, seperti seseorang yang selalu menahan diri. Ketika teman-temannya berusaha membawanya berbaur dalam pembicaraan para pemuda, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, membuka mulutnya dan kedua bibirnya bergetar. Ia kembali menutup mulutnya dan diam. Menunduk, memikirkan sesuatu.

Jelas! Sakura menyadarinya.

Seolah meninggalkan ego dan segudang pergulatan batinnya, dihampirinya Uzumaki Naruto. Ditariknya tangan pemuda itu— dibawanya Naruto menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Taman belakang adalah pilihan Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto, aku minta maaf." Ucap Sakura langsung. Ia sungguh-sungguh. Ia merasakan kembali nafasnya yang terasa sesak. ' _Sial betul jantungku. Tenanglah..'_

Pemuda itu masih diam dan tak berminat memerhatikan gadis di hadapannya. Membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati.

"Naruto!" Bentak Sakura. Sementara yang dibentak hanya mengangkat wajahnya sekilas, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Kau hanya menjadikanku sebuah lelucon." Kata Naruto, lebih seperti meyakinkan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naru.." lirih Sakura, "Kita adalah sahab─"

"Aku bahkan memercayai itu─ dan berharap banyak." potong Naruto.

 _Oh_ , baiklah! Kesabaran Haruno Sakura telah habis! Rasanya Kesal sekali berhadapan dengan pemuda Uzumaki yang satu ini. Maka ditariknya kerah baju pemuda itu, "Uzumaki Naruto! Kau tahu? Aku bahkan telah lama menyukaimu!" Jeritnya di depan muka.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu tersenyum remeh, "Jangan membohongi diri sendiri Sakura, sudahlah!"

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kerah baju Naruto, "Kau—" desisnya, "—harusnya sadar bahwa— aku telah menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku memang menjebakmu dalam permainan Shikamaru, tapi kau menjebakku sejak lama dengan kebaikan hatimu!"

"Sa—"

"Lupakan! Lupakan sesuai keinginanmu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu semua, Haruno Sakura melepaskan pemuda pemilik tiga tanda pada masing-masing pipinya. Berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan segala macam pertanyaan dalam pikirannya, yang mulai kembali mengguncang perasaannya. Apa ini? Apa maksud Haruno Sakura? Apa itu artinya selama ini? _Oh Tuhan!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bagai kilas balik, Shikamaru terperanjat.

Ia seolah melihat kembali kenangan lama yang terputar diotaknya. Namun ini jelas berbeda. Dulu ia bersahabat dengan Uzumaki Naruto, _pun_ Haruno Sakura. Karena ulah jahilnya pula, persahabatan ketingganya hancur begitu saja. Bahakan Shikamaru baru memyadari perasaan Sakura pada Naruto. Namun, masa itu diantara ketiganya masih dalam keadaan emosi yang meluap-luap. Di mana ego dan harga diri lebih penting dibanding suatu ikatan.

Ketiganya tidak bertegur sapa mulai tragedi ' _prank'_ lagu itu. Hal yang ingin dilakukan Shikamaru untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya terhadap kedua sahabatnya harus hilang begitu saja. Alasannya yang pertama, Sakura si keras kepala kukuh dengan pendiriannya bahwa ia adalah yang paling benar. Kedua, Uzumaki Naruto terlalu lemah terhadap perasaanya. Ketiga, Shikamaru belum menyadari betul arti ikatan di antara mereka bertiga dan sifat masa bodohnya yang terlalu lekat. Dan yang terakhir ... berbeda perguruan tinggi, dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang memilih bersekolah di Kirigakure.

Tapi kini ia sudah dewas. Shikamaru bukan sosok yang masa bodoh dengan persabatan atau ikatan. Ia bukan pemalas yang dulu, bukan seseorang yang jahil. Ia kini berusia 31 tahun, hal sederhana tidak akan membuat ikatannya begitu saja mudah dihancurkan. Dan pemuda bermarga Nara itu pun yakin bahwa kedua sahabatnya pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama sepertinya. Untuk itu hari ini ia akan menguji apakah pemikirannya benar.

Maka, ia akan memulai langkah perbaikan untuk persahabatan di antara mereka. Nara Shikamaru yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengan dua sahabat masa _senior high school_ nya di sebuah acara kemegahan pebisnis ini langsung menemukan sebuah peluang yang sangat ia harapkan agar persabahatan mereka kembali baik. Dengan langkah besarnya, Shikamaru berjalan dan menghampiri keduanya yang kini tengah berdiri saling membelakangi, bercengkrama dengan rekan mereka masing-masing.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Shikamaru menepuk pundak kedua sahabatnya. Ketika keduanya berbalik dan mentapanya— salah satu diantara mereka terlihat gugup dan itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sementara _emerlad_ meneduhkan milik Haruno Sakura seolah mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

Dengan gaya paling kaku, Shikamaru bertanya, "Apa aku masih teman kalian?"

Tak lama kemudian, jawaban yang keluar dari dua suara yang berbeda itu mulai terdengar, " _Bahwa kau lebih dari sekedar temanku._ _"_ balas kedua nya sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Kau tidak berprilaku buruk_ _Shika_ _..._

 _Itu hanya sebuah permainan ..._

 _Kami hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya,_

 _Bahawa kau lebih dari teman ..._

 _Dan inilah faktanya, kita bertiga sahabat._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Bagaimana? Aneh ya? Masih banyak kekurangan banget tentunya, apalagi ini genre _Friendship_ XD Oiya saya sedang belajar ulang masalah tanda baca dsb, tapi ko susah ya diterapin tuh. Hehe oke dehh ... terlepas dari semua kekurangan dari fic saya ini, semoga tetap bisa menghibur kalian _readers_ ku *peluk-peluk*


End file.
